The present invention relates to a safety arrangement in a taxi, and more particularly to an arrangement for isolating the driver seat from the seats of the passengers so as to avoid robbery, etc, between the driver and the passengers.
It is known that, in many cases, taxis have taken the place of passenger buses because they are more convenient and require less waiting time. Nevertheless, there frequently arises situations in taxi cabs wherein drivers commit crimes against passengers and vice versa, such as robbery, rape and even murder. It is desirable to avoid such problems by modifying the construction of conventional taxis.